The Recording
by gluegirl56
Summary: Keller finds something that Carson left behind. This something involves team Sheppard's habits in the infirmary.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** None

I got this idea thinking about _'Letters from Pegasus'_ from the first season.

This is set in early season four

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was late, only the maintenance personal and the marines on night shifts walked the corridors of Atlantis.

Jennifer Keller sighed heavily; it had been a long day. SGA-3 had come back from a mission with various injuries and it had taken most of the afternoon to patch them up. McKay had come by claiming to have been exposed by radiation and it had taken nearly an hour of tests and reassurance to convince Rodney that he was not going to die. After that she had managed to get a little break and hear the latest rumours about who was the possible successor of Dr. Weir. It was hard to accept that she was gone and Jennifer didn't know who she hoped for to succeed her. One thing was sure though it was definitely not Rodney McKay.

A couple of marines who had been by the infirmary earlier had been betting for "the boss" Colonel Sheppard to take over the expedition. However Keller wasn't sure if that was what the colonel himself had in mind. After all he was already in charge of the military contingent. This had occurred three hours ago and the doctor was now half asleep over her desk. Keller knew she had to go to bed before the next crisis arrived at her hands. One thing she had learned about Atlantis was that it wasn't quiet long enough around the City.

She was just about to leave the office and cast a glance towards the drawer in the back of the room. Curiosity took the better of her and she turned around moving towards it. She really hoped that Carson wouldn't mind her taking a look. She felt ashamed when she found a frame with him and his mother, a notebook and a letter destined to Scotland. These were his private things. Keller was just about to close the drawer when her eyes caught something that looked like a video. She gently picked it up and took it with her to her room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_To be continued..._

_I wonder what Keller really found (smiles) actually I know already._

_Thanks for reading and if you feel like it drop me a review ; ) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** 'Lifeline'

More accurately this takes place between 'Lifeline' and 'Reunion'

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_And of course to everyone who read and reviewed, you really inspire me _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Curiosity took the better of her. Maybe it was something Carson had meant to post? She inserted the CD in her computer but paused before pushing the play button. As she hit the button she hoped she wouldn't find a private letter to his mom.

Carson appeared on the screen in his white coat with a smile on his face. _"I have had the worst day of me__life."_ He said, his smile vanishing. _"As much as I love me friends they drive me nuts sometimes."_ He paused then he gently shrugged his shoulders before continuing. _"Which is why I have decided ta__record this." _

"_Hey Carson, he is coming around!"_ Someone shouted in the background. Keller thought that voice was suspiciously like Colonel Sheppard's. Carson who was still facing the camera turned around as quickly as he could, glaring at someone Keller couldn't see. _"What is this now? I can't bloody__well leave ye lot for ten minutes." _He folded his arms. _"And by the way__ when did I say ye could get out o' bed?" _

"_It's Rodney."_ Sheppard said. _"He is complaining, I can't sleep." _

"_Hey I can hear you!"_ Rodney shouted. Carson rolled his eyes before moving out of camera range. Keller could still hear the conversation.

"_What __tis it Rodney?" _

"_Are you sure you gave me the right dosage?" "Aye, Rodney, I have given ye all I can for the pain. Does it still hurt?" _He tried politely.

"_Of course it hurts, I have a broken leg!"_ Rodney complained.

"_Here we go again."_ Sheppard said.

"_You have no idea how it feels." _McKay countered, sound like a pouting five-year-old.

Then Keller heard Carson's voice again. _"He has four cracked ribs an' a bruised lung."_ The doctor raised his voice, his accent thickening. _"Which is why 'e should be lyin' in bed!" _

"_Speaking of lying in bed, where is Ronon?"_ Sheppard said curiously.

"_I'll be right back."_ Carson said before appearing on Keller's screen again. _"Sorry duty calls, I will be back later." _

The recording paused and Keller glanced at her watch, it was over midnight. Apollo would arrive in the early morning with new recruits who needed a full medical clearance before attending to their duties. She ended the program and went to bed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In the morning at 0700 hours she arrived at the landing site. Keller spotted Colonel Sheppard and walked over. She couldn't help but smile, remembering Carson's words on the recording. "Good morning sir."

"Morning doc, rough night?" He asked smiling.

"What, oh no sir I was just...I found something interesting last night." Sheppard frowned.

"Medical wonders in the Pegasus galaxy?" She smiled slightly before answering. "No something far more interesting." She was saved by Major Lorne's arrival.

"Apollo reports that the new personal are standing by, sir." The Colonel nodded.

"We're ready for them major." Lorne turned to leave. "Before you go, when Colonel Carter arrives send her to me." Evan frowned and then gave his superior a nod before moving away.

Could Colonel Carter be the new leader of the expedition? Keller wondered. She was startled by a voice on the radio saying that the first group of recruits where coming her way. She acknowledged and headed in their direction.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was 0030 hours, Keller hadn't managed to get away earlier. She quickly changed to her pyjama and picked up the recording.

Carson appeared again, this time sitting in his chair with his jacket on. _"It tis much calmer when certain people have left the infirmary, no names mentioned. Anyway, I think they are preoccupied, for now." _

Keller couldn't help but smile at the statement. She still didn't know his friends as much as she would like to but, she got the idea of what he meant.

"_I feel the need to __write, well, record, this ta my successor if something should happen ta me."_ Jennifer paused the recording and pushed rewind _"I feel the need to..."_ She stared at the screen. _"...if something should happen to me."_ She suddenly felt sick; this was a kind of goodbye. His normally happy voice was detached and cold. He had known that being on Atlantis was dangerous, Elizabeth had known that too. Jennifer then felt pride to have had the privilege to work with these great people, still she hadn't known them as long as Doctor McKay or Colonel Sheppard had and she could only imagine the grief they must carry.

She could never fill Carson's shoes and she never had the ambition. Keller briefly wondered what Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Carter were talking about. There had been a rumour that she was to take command of the expedition, she shrugged and refocused on the recording.

Carson broke into a smile. _"It's probably not healthy ta think of myself as dead,__and I hope Kate never finds out." _He became serious. _"I love my friends but they are a stubborn lot and like ta do things their own way. Let's start with Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She is a very persistent and stubborn woman."_ Carson's expression became one of concern. _"She works too much, pushes herself to the limits. Elizabeth is a top diplomat and good at negotiatin' with new races and see to their needs. Unfortunately her own needs are usually neglected. Sometimes she comes down ta me and asks for 'something for the headache', in translation heavy migraine. Of course dealin' with certain personal can do that to you."_ Carson smiled sheepishly. _"No offence Rodney. Anyway, other than that she is usually very healthy. But although she doesn't think anyone notices, she worries a lot especially, when Colonel Sheppard's team is away. I do too, I might need to call in extra personal." _Carson said lightly with a twinkle in his eyes before turning serious again.

"_I am worried that someday the pressure will break Elizabeth. She __needs ta relax and be reminded of that sometimes. Although I believe the nanites helped her realise that there is more in life than to run Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard is more then capable of takin' care o' the city. You should congratulate yerself when ye have managed to take Elizabeth of duty when she is sick because that's not an easy task. You may laugh at this but just remember that I have warned ye, she is stubborn. Also when she is complainin' about somethin' you should take it seriously because she will not come to you for personal reasons if she isn't on the verge of collapsin'."_ Carson sighed.

"_And I am afraid that she isn't the only one who's stubborn around here. The whole military contingent is almost as bad__ and someone does a good job of setting examples for them. As much as I like John, sometimes I just wish I could talk some sense inta him when it comes ta self sacrificing missions." _

Jennifer really wanted to hear more but she was tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. The clock read 0130, she had to go to bed before the new day began. She wondered when she would be able to see more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_To be continued_

_I hope you liked it, Sheppard's up next ; ) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** 'Thirty eight minutes' and 'Conversion'

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_Thanks again for all the reviews, it's really appreciated_

_Also I am very sorry for not posting it earlier but I had my reasons, sorry _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

0630 hours

What was that annoying noise that took her blissful sleep away? It was the alarm clock; Keller sleepily turned it off gathering all her willpower to get out of bed. When walking out of her quarters she nearly collided with a bunch of marines running towards the gateroom. She stared after them mumbling sorry before heading in the direction of the infirmary. Normally it would be fairly quiet this time in the morning but today it was crowded with SGA-3 and SGA-5.

Keller walked up to the nearest nurse. "Why wasn't I contacted? What is going on?" She asked worriedly as she attended one of the patients. The communications link suddenly burst to life. _"Dr. Keller you are needed in the gateroom."_ She grabbed a medkit and rushed away followed by medical personal with gurneys.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

There where people everywhere, Major Lorne lay on the floor clutching his left side grimacing in pain as Colonel Carter stood bend over him trying question him about what had happened. Lorne's second in command limped towards Jennifer with a dreaded look on his face. Keller softly placed a hand on his shoulder guiding him towards a gurney.

"You need to relax and take it easy a medic will help, just sit down here for a while." She said before moving to Lorne. "Colonel Carter." She acknowledged. Sam nodded and moved aside letting her do her work. "Major Lorne can you hear me?" Jennifer asked and when she didn't receive any clear answer to the question she glanced up on Carter. "What's happened?"

"Ambush." The Colonel said looking at the mess around her. Jennifer was about to ask more when Carter held up her hand, listening on her radio.

Keller's trained eyes quickly checked for information about Evan's health as she felt for his pulse. "I need to get him to the infirmary as soon as possible!" One of the medics moved towards her but was stopped by an armed marine as a voice shouted from the control room.

"Gate activation!" Suddenly activity burst to life everywhere around the doctor and she felt herself being pulled away from the gate to safety. "It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC!" The technician shouted.

Carter sprinted to the side of the gate and looked up at the control. "Lower the shield!" She shouted back. Shoots from P90's and stunners went through the gate, bullets ricocheted towards the walls. Lorne was protected by one of the marines on his team and suddenly Dr. McKay came running through the gate. He skidded to a halt just in front of Keller, who was standing beside the gate. His pulse was rapid and his breathing strained, the jacket was thorn and a bullet had grazed his left arm. Keller jumped back as Teyla rolled down the floor towards the stairs. An explosion on the other side shook the 'gateroom. Sheppard and Ronon flew through the gate landing in a heap. "Close the gate!" Carter shouted from her position as she kneeled beside Teyla. Keller tried to co-ordinate the medical efforts; she cast a glance towards McKay and asked a medic to take care of him as Major Lorne was wheeled away.

The rest of SGA-2 was slowly making their way down the hall in the direction of the infirmary. Teyla's face was tight with pain and Keller made her way to her. She cast a glance at the gate where Sheppard and Ronon struggled to get up from the floor. A couple of medics where already there, helping them, they both refused to be taken to the gurneys.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

2230 hours

Keller was exhausted and threw herself on the bed, wanting nothing else but to sleep. Major Lorne had been taken into surgery to stop the internal bleeding and the rest of his team had been treated for broken bones, twisted ankles and a bullet wound.

Teyla lay in the infirmary for observation but thankfully she seemed to be fine. The rest of Team Sheppard was not too far away. Rodney was only visiting; his arm in a sling, while Sheppard and Ronon occupied two beds. They had miraculously got away without any fatal injuries from the explosion. Ronon was nursing a concussion and Sheppard was sporting three broken ribs. Both of them also had a collection of cuts and bruises and both of them were unhappy with an overnight stay in the infirmary. She chuckled remembering their arguments about it.

Tired or not she had to see more from Carson. Keller clicked on the video programme finding Carson sitting on his desk smiling at the camera. Someone was shouting in the background, no doubt Rodney, Keller guessed. Seconds later Carson confirmed that.

"_What is it now Rodney?" _

"_I am hungry, tell your staff to give me..." _

"_Alright, alright just be quiet."_ Another sound could be heard and Carson excused himself then the camera went black. Keller was just about to click forward when the recording came to life again. Carson was standing in his coat, a stern look on his face.

"_You might as well hear this_!" Then he moved out of camera range. _"John? Colonel Sheppard what do ye think ye doin' lad?" _

"_I needed to stretch my legs, you know how it is.", _he said

"_No I don't. All I do know is that I ordered ye to bed rest!"_

"_Come on doc, he was just moving around a little."_ Ronon said, who had obviously been found again. Keller could imagine Carson turning around to face the Satedan.

"_That was my problem!"_ Carson said in a stern voice. _"Are ye bloody daft?"_ Then all she could hear were noise and a moan, then Carson's voice again. _"See what I mean? How about I give ye some painkillers and ye be a nice Colonel? Thank you."_

A moment later Carson returned to the camera. _"Where was I? Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."_ A mischievous look appeared on his face. _"As with Elizabeth, John and I are friends and he is a great guy. I don't think Atlantis could have a better military leader, he has a way with people."_ Carson smiled. _"Even with Rodney. When it comes to infirmary visits, which I might add occurs a lot, our friendship is tested. He hates to be here and sometimes all I wish is to throw him out. He is normally a very healthy and clever person. However Colonel Sheppard is also a very active person, watch him carefully; he might think that his quarters are more comfortable to rest in. _

"_You can thrust John to protect anyone on the expedition; sometimes he takes it too far endangering his own life in the process. He does have an amazing talent to survive. I have been thinking this is it many times; for example the Iratus bug incident, the retrovirus, it's all in his file. Don't be afraid to say no to him when it comes to medical matters such as injuries because it is your call, not the military commander of Atlantis. Also don't listen to the famous 'I am fine talk' or 'it's just a scratch', ye'll understand what I mean when ye get tae know 'im. _Carson sighed and sat down in front of his desk, obviously exhausted. _"I think that's all for today."_

Keller smiled. "Yeah this was all for today." She said closing the programme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_To be continued _

_Next time Carson talks about Rodney ; ) _

_Still like it, drop me review _


	4. Chapter 4

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** 'Runner' and 'The Hive'

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_Look at all the reviews (smiles) you really make my day._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Despite the late night Jennifer woke up early. Starting to get to know Colonel Sheppard from Carson's video she half expected him to have left the infirmary. However Keller couldn't have been more wrong, John was sleeping quietly in his bed. The blanket ended just below his bandaged ribs and the dog tags hung loosely around his neck. Even Ronon lay back on his bed trying to get her to believe that he too was asleep. Teyla smiled and greeted good morning. Jennifer started the day by walking her rounds and checked on all her current patients. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Keller even managed to get off the shift early after releasing the three members of Team Sheppard and Rodney seemed to take his injury quite good.

Colonel Carter had gone back to earth as soon as the situation had cleared up and that meant that Colonel Sheppard was in charge. Keller wasn't too happy about it but she had agreed to let him on light duties, although she doubted he knew what that meant. Damn, Carson had warned her but the Colonel had been so persuasive. The Scottish doctor's word echoed in her mind. _"Don't be afraid to say no to him when it comes to injuries because it's your call..." _She sighed, she wasn't gonna allow this, next time.

When reaching her quarters she tapped her radio. "Doctor Keller to Colonel Sheppard."

"Go ahead doc" Came the reply.

"I do hope you are resting in your quarters by now." She said, trying to sound stern. The only thing she would scare was probably a mouse.

"I am getting there."

"Colonel I believe I told you..." She paused, did he just laugh at her.

"Ah...I am sorry doc. You just reminded me of Carson." She heard him take a deep breath. "Anyway I am fine, there is nothing wrong with me, you should call Ronon, I believe he headed for the gym." He said. Keller sighed, these people they were worse than children.

After getting hold of Ronon she clicked on her computer. Carson once again appeared on the screen, this time with his coat on

"_I am releasing Ronon and John while Rodney stays for a while longer for my own sanity." _His eyes twinkled. _"I am going to check on them later though."_ Keller could hear a voice in the background

"_All I ask for is my computer!"_

Carson looked straight into the camera ignoring the whining voice_. "Doctor McKay is one of the worst patients I have ever had. On top of that he is the worst hypochondriac in two galaxies...he is annoying and he thinks he can outsmart everyone." _Carson lit up. _"But Rodney is my friend and a really good friend. You have to get to know him to understand him and appreciate that because he is not very good with people. He is the Head of the science department tae many scientists dislikin' when they first arrive. Rodney says exactly what's on his mind, callin' people 'idiot' or 'daft' is not something he is havin' trouble with. _

"_He is somewhat the opposite of John. Despite that they are really good friends, I recall a recruit once hearing Rodney calling Colonel Sheppard idiot. The recruit moved forward and asked what the colonel was going to do about it. Sheppard gave him a wicked smile and said_ 'It's just Rodney I don't take him seriously.'

"_When Rodney comes to me it's usually nothing wrong with him, he mostly overreacts but try and be patient with him anyway. Since being a part of the team Rodney has gradually become a part in a new family that cares for him and it has changed him. He would do anything for his team, even though he would never admit that if you asked him." _Carson sighed_. "Rodney has his moments when he recklessly throws himself in harms way. I remember one time when he injected himself with the Wraith enzyme in order to get home and help his team. As much as I admire what he did, I hate the way he did it. He could have died the daft bugger."_ The Doctor's expression softened somewhat as he continued. _"What I am trying to say is that Rodney, even though he is complaining and whining at times is a great and sensitive person so please take good care of him._

Keller's radio suddenly burst to life and she quickly paused the recording. _"Doctor Keller I am sorry to disturb you but you wanted to be notified when Major Lorne woke up."_

"Yes thank you, I will be right there." She ended the program and headed for the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_To be continued of course _

_Teyla is up next _

_As usual it's nice to get reviews (smiles) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** None in particular

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_As usual, thanks to all of you who stick with my story. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Major Lorne how are you feeling?" Keller asked softly.

"Like I have been in the tumble dryer." He said drowsily.

Jennifer smiled. "Well you have had surgery, but everything seems fine." She said reassuringly. Evan nodded slightly trying to focus on her voice. He felt her soft hand on his shoulder. "You need to get some sleep; I'll be back in the morning."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After a good nights sleep, Jennifer headed for the mess to have breakfast. Arriving, she spotted Teyla and went over.

"Doctor Keller." She greeted.

"Hi Teyla; how are you doing?"

"Are you checking up on me?" The Athosian asked curiously.

"Oh no, well maybe a little". Teyla studied her.

"You seem tired."

"Well it's been a lot lately but don't worry I will be fine." Jennifer said switching subject. "So I better get going, perhaps I see you later?"

"Yes." Teyla said, suspiciously eyeing the doctor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jennifer walked up to Sheppard's office fairly confident he would be there. She knocked on the doorframe, folding her arms and gave him the sternest expression she could muster.

"Remember light duties?" The Colonel smiled, looking up from his computer. "I haven't forgotten, besides you don't need to worry about it because I am turning Atlantis over to Colonel Carter when she arrives through the stargate."

Jennifer watched him carefully. "It's true than that Colonel Carter is the new leader of the expedition?"

Sheppard once again took his eyes off the screen. "Yeah but she needed to take care of certain things back home first. You know finish and rearranging some projects." He smiled at her. "So who's the lucky one?" He asked.

"I don't understand?"

"Who won the betting?"

Now it was Keller's turn to smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about colonel."

"Of course not doctor."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Doctor Keller arrived at the infirmary a little later than expected but was pleased to know that Major Lorne had been lucid and was on the mend.

She was surprised to see Ronon standing in the doorway. Keller hadn't figured him out yet; sometimes he scared her. Jennifer briefly thought about Carson. What would he say about Ronon? She went forward with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ronon; is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you have something for this damn headache." Jennifer stared at him. She never expected to hear that from the strong Satedan. "Doctor?" He asked softly, he even sounded concerned.

"Oh, of course." She went over to a locker taking out a bottle of pills. "I remember telling you to take it easy otherwise your body will not recuperate."

"Okay, thanks doc." He said taking the bottle before exiting the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

1900 hours

Jennifer sat on her bed with the computer in front of her. She was about to start the programme for what was it? She settled for a couple of nights. She had to see more, it was like an addiction. The smiling Scotsman appeared as happy as ever.

"_I have just talked tae Teyla. You gotta love Teyla, she is a gentle and caring woman. When we first arrived in the Pegasus galaxy, it was quite a turbulent time; anyway Major Sheppard brought the Athosians with him back to Atlantis while on a mission to find a shelter for all of us. Oh dear we were in trouble, I gotta tell ye. Before arriving here was a lovely time, no Wraith lurking in the shadows. Teyla is a wonderful person, one of the kindest people I have met. She is the leader of her people, and she is used tae the life here in Pegasus. She can kick everyone's ass when it comes to training."_ Carson smiled.

"_I have seen her fight and let's just say, I am glad we are on the same side. Teyla has Wraith DNA and has the capability tae fly and, sometimes, access Wraith ships; although Rodney on occasions calls her Xena, Teyla is smart. She is the only one smart enough to follow my medical advice. She stays in bed until I say so and she is always grateful for my help. _Carson's expression hardened_. "Teyla can help ye tae talk some sense into the rest of the team and if ye trust her, ye will have a loyal friend for the rest of yer stay in Atlantis."_ A voice echoed in the infirmary. _"Doctor Beckett please report to the gateroom."_ He looked at the camera. "_I am sorry I have tae go." _

"Good night then." Keller said to the black screen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_To be continued _

_Next time...yeah it's hard to guess isn't it? _

_As usual drop me a review because they are so fun to read (smiles)_

_Beta's note: Sorry this is up late, I was ill. So blame me :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** 'The Storm', 'The Eye', 'The Runner' and 'Lifeline'

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_I really love your reviews..._

_Thanks to those who pointed out this needed to be read again and reposted__. What can I say I was short on time. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The sun rose over the ocean and Keller felt good, even rested, it had been an early night. She heard an announcement over the communicationsystem that Colonel Carter had arrived but she didn't give it any further thoughts while walking towards the messhall.

Jennifer grabbed a sandwich and headed for a table nearby. She couldn't help but to think about Colonel Sheppard, Rodney, Elizabeth and Teyla, and how warmly Carson had described them. She briefly wondered if she could ever develop such a friendship with them. In a way he had been the lucky one, dying before any of his friends.

During the short time Keller had been on Atlantis they had already lost one of the most important people on the expedition and sometimes Jennifer could feel the tension in the air. She really hoped that Colonel Carter's arrival would help Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the key members of the expedition. Especially now when a lot of them were injured and with Atlantis being on a different planet which they practically knew nothing about.

"May I?" A soft voice asked carefully causing Keller to nearly fall off her chair. "I am sorry did I disturb you?"

Jennifer smiled sheepishly. "Of course not Teyla sit down." She gestured for the nearest chair. "How are you feeling?" She asked trying to divert attention from herself.

Teyla gave her a caring smile. "I am fine, do not worry. A little tip, Doctor Keller, if you keep asking that to every team member that you have recently treated you wouldn't have time to do anything else."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jennifer said thinking about Carson's words.

"_If ye trust her ye__ will have a loyal friend for the rest of yer stay in Atlantis."_

"It wasn't what you where thinking about earlier I guess."

"No not exactly." Jennifer admitted.

"You seemed somewhat lost." Teyla said carefully.

"I was thinking about our new leader." It was not a total lie, just not the whole truth.

"I am sure Colonel Carter will do her best." Teyla said reassuringly.

Keller glanced at her watch. "I am running late, I am sorry."

"No worries doctor." The Athosian said as the Jennifer hastily retreated. She was definitely going to find about what Doctor Keller was up too.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walking over to Colonel Sheppard's office she found it empty and realized he must be at Elizabeth's office. Five minutes later she stood outside the room. Seeing both Colonels she knocked on the doorframe.

"I am sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, come in." Sheppard said.

Carter smiled at her. "We where just discussing the planet my team and Major Lorne's team visited. We call it off limits, no personal is to set foot there unless we say otherwise." Sheppard said before switching subject. "How is the major by the way?"

"Actually that's one of the reasons I came to see you. He is doing better but he will not be on the duty roster for at least two weeks." Sheppard nodded.

"What about his team?" Colonel Carter asked.

"I will put two of them on light duties." Keller turned to Sheppard. "As for your own team..."

"No chance for any offworld activities I suppose." Sheppard asked, a wicked smile on his lips.

She returned the look. "You got that right colonel." She excused herself and nodded at Carter before leaving.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was nighttime again. Keller had ordered popcorn from the mess and was now loading the disc with Carson's recording. It was only Ronon left of the team so Jennifer was quite sure who Carson was going to talk about, and she was pretty curious about him. Keller had glanced at her watch many times during the day. She pushed the button and as usual Carson appeared on her screen. He seemed fresh and well rested.

"_Goo' mornin'__."_ He said cheerfully. _"Ye might have already guessed who is next on me list_."

Carson sighed. _"I just don' know where tae start. There was this time when Colonel Sheppard thought he could bring Lieutenant Ford back with us...Oh sorry ye might not know about Ford. He was this young person that kept annoying ye on certain occasions, the whole thing with Genii occupation of Atlantis. He once fired at me with a gun!" _Carson unconsciously rubbed his hands obviously reliving a traumatic memory.

"_Anyway I can't__ blame him, he was under the influence of Wraith enzyme. If ye want to see his records I never sent them back to earth after his death. Where was I? Oh right...Major Lorne radioed in claiming that both John and Teyla where missing."_

"_Poor Lorne was fairly new on the job the__n, and had the misfortune to be teamed up with Rodney." _Carson chuckled. _"I will not rephrase what the major said about Rodney. Anyway Elizabeth came tae me saying that I had tae operate on some kind of 'Runner' who was holding Teyla hostage while the Wraith where on their way. On top of all that Major Lorne had lost contact with Rodney. It was quite chaotic and I ended up in the middle of nowhere taking out a transmitter of this 'Runner'. The daft bugger refused the sedatives, he tried tae be though even then."_ Carson said emotionally. Keller could tell that Carson was really a good friend with every person that he had described.

"_Ronon came back with us tae Atlantis and...I don't know what I thought at the time. Ronon could be quite frightening. But ye know, after Colonel Sheppard got him onto his team Ronon has become a valuable member of both the team and the expedition."_ Carson smiled. _"I wonder what John did tae persuade Elizabeth about that. Ronon..." _He looked around obviously satisfied no one was around.

"_Ronon likes tae play though but, under the surface, I think he is a big softie. Infirmary visits are terrible; he is the ki__nd of guy that doesn't listen tae doctors, well maybe a lovely little woman. I really have trouble convincing him tae stay. He needs tae work on his attitude. I thank my lucky star when he comes to me injured, I really love tae run around looking for him and telling him he needs tea stay on the bed when I say so." _Carson said sarcastically, a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Unfortunately Colonel Sheppard doesn't exactly help Ronon with his attitude about the infirmary. Ye should really consider taking vacation when Ronon, John and Rodney come tae ye at the same time, it could get on yer nerves. Anyway, Ronon fits in well with his team and he is very loyal tae John and Teyla, Rodney too. Ach ye should have seen Rodney and Ronon when Ronon first arrived. Against all odds they are good friends and they have earned each others respect. If ye hear Rodney calling Ronon 'Conan' don't even bother because it's just the way it goes at times. Ronon is a good guy and he is the one ye would want with ye when side-tracked by a bunch o' Wraith." _

"_Bottom line is don't let him scare ye in the beginning, he wont do ye anything, the big softie. But ye might think twice before calling him that before ye know 'im." _Keller ended the recording and put the computer away readying herself for bed. She smiled to herself.

"So Ronon is a big softie?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_One chapter to go ; ) _

_Both Teyla and Ronon were hard to write about so forgive me if you don't like them._


	7. Chapter 7

**Stargate Atlantis**

_The __Recording_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Pairing:** Friendship Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Weir, Keller, (Carson)

**Spoilers:** None that I could think of

_A big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath ; ) _

_So this is the last chapter, I have had a great time writing it and I hope you have had good time reading it ;) _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was almost nine in the morning when Colonel Sheppard arrived in the infirmary at Keller's request. Jennifer looked at him, gesturing for him to take place on a bed.

"I was expecting you an hour ago...Colonel." She had almost called him John. It felt weird to know him so well without him knowing about it.

"Well yeah something came up." He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll forget it; you are here now that's good for me." She said smiling lightly. "Are you feeling well?"

"Like I have been telling you on several occasions; there is nothing wrong with me."

"Your ribs?" Keller asked folding her arms.

Sheppard made a face. "Well what can I say accidents happen."

Jennifer glanced at the scanner obviously liking what she saw.

John smiled. "That look on your face must mean I can finally go off world."

"Don't try and charm me Colonel, it won't help." The Doctor returned.

He held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Can't blame me for trying though."

She looked up from the scanner. "Actually I believe I can clear you for gate travel...in a couple of days." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Ah, you drive me nuts doc." Sheppard said rolling his eyes.

Another voice suddenly spoke up from the entrance. "You wanted to see me?" Rodney said.

Sheppard raised his head a little. "Well if it isn't the guy with the sling." He said teasingly.

McKay glared at him. "For your information..."

"Yeah you were shot and I know it hurt and I won't forget it." John returned.

Keller put a hand on his shoulder temporarily stopping the bickering. "You are free to go." She said.

John glanced up at her. "You know you could use that phrase a bit more often." He said cheerfully.

Keller moved over to Rodney. "Doctor McKay, please sit down." She said gently.

He watched her unhappily. "You think its okay? I mean no infections or anything? Who knows what was on that planet." Keller smiled, Carson's words echoing in her head

"_Despite all the whining and complaining Rodney is a good guy."_

Keller was abruptly taken back to the real world as the scientist shouted across the room. "Oh I need to show you something!"

Sheppard stopped at the door and nodded. "Sure, just call me when you are done."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Rodney happily left the infirmary Keller went to her office checking up the latest updates in the medical journals. She sat down in her chair and smiled to herself. It had been almost two weeks since she had first discovered Carson's CD and for the moment she had everything under control. There had been no immediate threats and Colonel Carter had settled in fine, Major Lorne was feeling better for every day and Jennifer felt she could be a part of the Atlantian expedition. After all she had been through in the short time she had been in Pegasus she felt strangely attached to the City and its inhabitants, it started to feel like home.

Keller turned around and glanced out through the window, the ocean lay still like a mirror and the sky was clear. She kept thinking about Carson and what he had had on Atlantis and sometimes she felt sad for not having the opportunity to meet him.

"Doctor Keller?" A nurse asked.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Carlson has arrived, why don't you go and grab some lunch?"

Keller smiled. "Thanks, I will be back shortly."

"There is no need, we have got it covered; the few patients that we have for the moment are behaving just fine." The nurse said.

"Even Major Lorne?" Keller asked suspiciously.

"He is resting all he can so he could get out of here." Keller raised her eyebrows.

The nurse chuckled. "I am just reciting what Colonel Sheppard said as he left his side a moment ago. Now go and have lunch Doctor."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After loading her tray with various foods, Jennifer went to find a table. She saw John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon sitting at a table, all of them relaxed and chatting with each other. She hesitated for a moment before walking up to join them.

"Hey Doc." Sheppard said.

"Is it okay if I join you?" She asked carefully.

"Of course it is." Teyla said, a friendly smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ronon said. "McKay needs a break." He glanced at John.

"Hey I can defend myself perfectly well." Rodney replied offended.

Sheppard leaned over the table. "So..."

Jennifer had to bit her lip not to start laughing. They were exactly like Carson had described them.

"What's so funny?" Teyla asked curiously.

"Oh great what have you told her?" McKay whined glaring at Sheppard.

Keller glanced at him amused. "One day a couple of weeks ago I went through Carson's drawer, the one still in the infirmary." She smiled looking at each of them. "I found a recording."

"Really, what was it, a recipe of Haggis?" Sheppard asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Carson practising his magic?" Rodney tried.

"A letter to his mom?" Teyla asked softly.

"Actually nothing of the kind, well Rodney is partly right."

"Ha." He said happily.

"Carson made a recording about all of you." Keller acknowledged. "And I am sorry but it feels like I know you all so well. That's why I was…"

"He made a video about us?" John asked sceptically.

"I'll be damned." Ronon mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." Teyla said gently.

"Where is it? I have to see it. You know set the records straight." Rodney said, his lunch almost forgotten.

"Here is the deal; show us the video and tell us a little about yourself and we are even." Sheppard said smiling and turned to Ronon. "Right buddy?"

"Sure." Ronon said watching the doctor switching subject. "Sheppard is okay now?" He asked her.

"Yes, he is."

"Good." He turned to John.

"You are up for a rematch in the gym."

The Colonel nodded. "After the video."

He turned to Rodney. "You know, you could probably use the exercise."

"I will be extremely busy in my lab."

Teyla laid a hand on Keller's shoulder seeing her concern for them. "Do not worry about it I'll see to the children."

"Hey!" Sheppard protested.

Jennifer chuckled. "I don't think any of you need to set the records straight."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_The End _

_Thanks for all your kind reviews through the story. _

_I will be back when inspiration comes to me._


End file.
